


The War Only Ends When We Stop Fighting

by Honestbluejay



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Alya is a detective, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Future Fic, Gabriel Agreste loves his son, Mention of Death, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Sorry Not Sorry, Violence, everyone is trying their best, life is hard for Adrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honestbluejay/pseuds/Honestbluejay
Summary: Adrien, Marinette, Alya, Nino, and everyone else have move on with their life. Some more successfully than other. It has been almost two decades since Hawk Moth was defeated. Life has progressed and the need for heroes ended a long time ago. Or so everyone thought.As a new threat rises from the shadows the heroes who put down their masks at 18 with have to take the mantel once again, now in their 30s. But life is different now. Now they have jobs, they have families, and they have so much more to lose.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 21





	1. Heroes of Yesterday, the Work Force of Today

**Author's Note:**

> This work does not belong to me, it was only written for fun. Please do not post anywhere else. 
> 
> This work has scenes that contain traumatic events, please be cautious as you read.

Adrien groaned as the sunlight hit his face. 

“Adrien, get up” the women that opened the curtains said as she walked into his closet.

“God it’s too early for this.” Adrien groaned again as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He turned to look at the alarm clock on his bed side table, “It’s 7:30, _in the morning_!” 

“As an _adult_ you need to be at work by 8” she said from the closet. 

“As the boss I get to walk into work at a more reasonable time.” Adrien looked at the ceiling of his room, this was not an argument he was going to win.

“As the boss you are required to attend meetings with the board, the designers, and the investors. Meetings, which mind you start right at 8. You have at least two contracts that you need to look over and sign, we have an expo in London in two weeks, and a fashion show in New York in less than a month, and one here only a week after that.” Having selected a suit for Adrien to wear Marinette walked out of the closet and looked at Adrien. “Here wear this.” Marinette placed a black suit on the hook by his full-length mirror next to the closet. “Jennifer Comisky flew all the way from New York to attend the investor meeting, and you know her the more she wants to fuck you the more money she is willing to throw your way.”

“Are you saying I look fuckable in that suit?” Adrien smirked as he sat up, there was no use in trying to stay in bed any longer.

Marinette, who had now moved to the tie cabinet turned and gave Adrien an unimpressed look.

“Well you must at least think I look good in this suit, or you would not have picked it.” Adrien tried again. 

“I’m a fashion designer, if I didn’t know what looked good on people I wouldn’t be good at my job.” Marinette continued on her search for the perfect tie.

Adrien sighed and looked about his room. He was still living in his childhood home but had long since moved out of his childhood bedroom. Now he slept in one of the bigger guest rooms in the mansion. He had thought about moving into the master bedroom but had never had the strength to do it. This room was good enough. It had a huge walk-in closet, his own bathroom, a mini bar, and more than enough room for his king size bed.

Speaking about the bar, Adrien could see the half empty bottle of whiskey.

“Don’t _even_ think about it, Adrien it’s not even 8 yet.” Marinette said knowing what Adrian had looked at. She somehow always knew what he was thinking about, sometimes it was a scary skill.

He headed towards the bathroom and as he reached the door noticed the thong that hung on the doorknob.

“Don’t worry about that.” Marinette’s voice startled him for a second “I will make sure Leighann returns it to its owner.” Marinette was still in the closet so he was sure she could not see him. It was a scary power indeed.

“God, I love Leighann, she is the best personal assistant anyone could ask for. I should raise her salary, or she might just leave me.”

“She has been your personal assistant for seven years, if she hasn’t left you yet I doubt she will leave you now.”

“You never know, she is going on maternity leave soon, what if she doesn’t come back?” Adrien asked as he started brushing his teeth.

“The world would end, so let’s pray she comes back. And don’t worry I made sure Leighann got the girls information before she left” Marinette was not in the mood for this today, and yet there she was like most mornings taking care of Adrien.

“Cathy was nice and blonde” Adrien mindless commented as he finished brushing his teeth.

“Her name was Susan, and she was a redhead.” Marinette’s voice was hard “If you are going to be a tomcat and sleep around you can at least try to be less of a dick and learn their name.”

Adrien knew it would be best if he finished getting ready in silence, but he could never resist pushing her buttons.

“Your feisty today princess. Where is the sweet, shy girl that couldn’t say two words to me? I miss her”

“She grew up and realized you’re not someone worth stammering over.” She answered without missing a beat.

“That’s cold. I mean who would have guessed that the girl under the mask would be this mean.” Adrien said as he walked out of the bathroom and moved towards his closet.

“We were children.”

“We were heroes.” Adrien began to button his shirt.

“They do say mask are only for kids playing at hero”

“No one says that” Adrien takes his pants of the hanger. Marinette watched as Adrian finishes putting on his pants.

“Well I do.” She said before walking over to Adrien with a tie in hand, she began to tie it around his neck; she didn’t have to do that he could do it on his own they both knew. However, it was something she always did, and even in the midst of a fight they were not ones to mess with tradition.

Adrien waited until she was done to ask in a small voice, “So, how is that boyfriend of your?” as he moved to his bed to put on his shoes.

“John?” Marinette asks as she throw a pair of socks at Adrien, which he caught one handed.

“Yeah _, John_ ” Even now after almost four year the name didn’t sit right in his mouth.

“He’s gone. Back to America, and I don’t do long distance.” She said it so matter of fact that if Adrien had not known her for so long he would have missed the sadness in her voice.

“I’m sorry Princess.” Adrien got up and reached for her.

“Don’t be.” She responded as she evaded his grasp. Adrien sighed and sat back down to finish putting on his shoes.

“Is there anything I can do?” He tried to be sympathetic; he did not want her to be sad, but he was happy John was out of the picture.

“Yes, you could start acting like an adult. You could stop going out to a different club every night, and you could be ready to go work at 7:30 _in the morning_ when your driver arrives to pick you up. I am your top designer not your maid.” Marinette turned to head out, “Oh, and I’m not your chef either, but don’t worry I have an apple you could munch on in the car.”

“What, I don’t get a croissant today?”

“We can’t have your nice suit ruined with crumbs.” Marinette said from the hall.

Adrien watched her go and sighed again, he was doing that more these days. He put on his suit jacket and walked out of his room but stopped just as he got to the door.

“What am I doing Plagg?” he asked and waited for a respond he knew he wouldn’t get.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

By 2pm Marinette was ready, and finally free, to eat lunch. She had planned to eat lunch with Alya, it was her first day of maternity leave, and needed the company.

Marinette let the phone ring twice before answering.

“Hey Alya”

“Hey girl, you better be heading over cause the food is here and it will get cold.”

“Yeah, I’m just arriving.”

“Great let me open the door.”

Marinette got out of the car after thanking Emmett, she hated using Adrien’s driver, but she had been in a hurry. She had left her car at Adrien’s as always.

“Would you like me to come pick you up Miss?”

“No Emmett, I will be fine. Again thank you.”

Emmett nodded ones and drove off.

“Hey girl I’m not going to hold this door forever, I’m pregnant remember.”

“How could I forget.”

Alya faked hurt as they walked in.

“Oh Alya you know I love you.” Marinette said as she placed her bag on the couch and went to sit at the table.

“You better girl. So how was work?” Alya asked as they began to eat.

“It was work, like always.”

“How are you feeling after… you know?”

“After John, you can say his name you know, I’m fine.”

“Don’t lie to me.” Alya’s voice was hard, she was sympathetic, but she was not about to deal with bullshit.

“I’m sad, how can I not be. I dated John for almost 4 years, and then it just ended.” Marinette tried to hold back tears.

“But it didn’t just end that’s the problem.” Alya knew she was pushing, but she also knew Marinette needed this. Needed to be honest with what happened.

“Your right it didn’t just end, he asked me to marry him.”

“WHAT! I didn’t know that.” Alya almost spilled her drink.

“His job was sending him back to America, but he asked me to marry him and said he would stay if I said yes. I guess he knew I would not want to leave with him. I said no, so he left.”

“Why did you say no? I thought you wanted to marry John.”

“I _thought_ I did, but then he asked me, and I couldn’t say yes.” Marinette could feel the tears that fell down her face.

“Oh girl, I’m sorry.” Alya walked around the table and gave Marinette a hug.

“I am such an idiot, Alya I loved John why did I say no?”

“Because you were not _in_ love with him.” Alya answered.

“But he was amazing, he was the best thing that happened to me in years, why didn’t I fall for him?”

“I think you have the answer to that.” Alya gave an unimpressed look.

“I thought I had grown up, but here I am with the same stupid crush I’ve had since high school.”

“I am not trying to be mean, but you are not helping yourself move on. Sure you left Paris to study, but then you came back, and then you accepted Adrien’s job offer.”

“It was a good job offer.” Marinette tried to defend herself and her decisions.

“But not the only good job offer; plus you have been playing wife.”

“No I have not.”

“Girl, please, you help him get dressed every morning and get him breakfast.”

“Not every day.” Marinette protested.

“You kick out whatever girl he brought home the previous night and make sure he makes it to work. _You pack his bags for his business trips_. That is not your job, and it is not helping you. If you want to get over him, over what he did to you, you need to stop. I say this because I love you.” The concern dripped from Alya’s voice.

“I know Alya, I know I need to stop, but there is still a part of me that hopes he will love me back.” Marinette didn’t realize how true that was until she heard the words come out of her mouth. And that brought more tears to her eyes, she was just the stupid teenage with a stupid crush again.

“The problem isn’t that he doesn’t love you, the problem is he is not in a place to love anyone right now. The problem is he is an idiot, he broke your heart. He is my friend and I care deeply for him, but he does not deserve you, at least not right now. He needs to grow the fuck up if wants to be even half of the man he needs to be for you. The problem is he might never grow up, and you need to decide whether you are willing to stay, even though it’s painful, or if you are going to leave and try to find happiness somewhere else.”

Alya let Marinette cry, they finish their food, and made plans to go to the mall the next day. It was Saturday and Alya was sure a day out would do them all good.

Alya drove Marinette back to work.

Alya’s words playing over and over in Marinette’s head for the rest of the day.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Adrien’s morning had been boring, his whole day had been boring. He hated meetings if he was honest with himself he hated his job. The reality was he had never wanted to take over his father’s business, he was not a businessman. He was a model, he is not sure that would have made him happy either, but at least he would have been happier than he is now.

Adrien stood by the giant window in his office and looked out at Paris, 15 years ago he had been 18, he had been young and stupid. He had been Cat Noir fighting evil and protecting Paris from Hawkmoth, from his father.

He can still remember the day of the final battle, can remember his father being taken to jail, can remember the emptiness he felt in his soul. So, instead of dealing with his feelings he threw himself into the company. He rebranded and made his own mark in the fashion world. He also made many mistakes, mistakes that costed him the life he wished he could be living.

His mind wandered back to the same place it always wandered to, Marinette.

She had grown up to be a strong woman who wanted nothing to do with him, he couldn’t blame her after what he did. But she still agreed to work for him, so maybe not all was lost. He thought about John, he had dated Marinette for four years, but now he was gone and that made Adrien happy. That happiness made him feel guilty, after everything how could he be feeling like this over Marinette’s pain. 

There was a knock at his door, and he sighed before he sat back down, “Come in”. A smile broke on his face when he saw who it was.

His best friend walked into his office and closed the door behind him.

“Hey Nino, what brings you to my office?”

“To tell you, you need to spend less money on Whiskey.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because I’m your CFO and I’m telling you.”

“You are no fun today.” Adrien pouted at Nino.

Nino just rolled his eyes, “I’m actually here to tell you my office just received a check from Jennifer Comisky with a note saying she regrets having to leave so soon, but she hopes she can make it up to you when you go to New York in a month.”

“That sounds like good news, we should buy whiskey to celebrate.”

Nino raised an eyebrow, “Adrien, dude.” His voice holding a warning.

“I’m joking” Adrien tried to assure his friend, but Nino didn’t seem convince.

“Adrien, I’m getting worried-”

Adrien cut Nino off by asking “How is Alya?”

“Still pregnant, don’t change the subject.”

“Has she gone on maternity leave yet?”

Nino let Adrien divert the conversation for a moment. “Yeah, today was her first day.”

“You don’t sound happy.”

“I love my wife and I can’t wait for the twins to be born, but Alya is not a woman who takes idleness well.”

“I was waiting for her to put up a fight before leaving.”

“Oh she did, but she is a detective, her job is dangerous. I figure she would have put up a bigger fight if she had a desk job like me.”

After a moment Adrien asked, “Can you believe Alya became a detective in the police force?” as he leaned back in his chair.

“I mean it was not that big of a surprise if that’s what you are asking.”

“Really, I always thought she would become a journalist, and you would be a DJ. I mean when we were teenagers life seemed to be pushing in that direction.”

Nino sat across from Adrian, “I guess. Alya liked being a journalist, but she loved being a hero. Being a detective allowed her to be both in a way.”

“Do you regret becoming an accountant instead of a DJ.”

“No.” Adrien raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “I mean it Adrien. I love making music, I always have, and I always will. But I grew up and realized the life of a DJ was not for me. I have a stable job that allows me to be a DJ for fun, I have an amazing wife and the life I have with her I would not trade for anything. I have a house, two cars, and have been able to travel the world, what is there to regret?”

“But this is such a boring job in comparison.” Adrien whispered almost to himself.

“Look, Adrien, just because settling down and doing this _boring job_ works for me does not mean it’s the way to go. It does not mean it works for everyone. It does not mean it works for you.”

“I didn’t-”

“Yes you did. I know you Adrien, we have been friend for almost two decades. I know you are unhappy, that’s why I am worried. I know you felt like you needed to take over after your father. His arrest threw this company in disarray, most people thought it would not come back, but you saved it. You have been saving everything, everyone but yourself.” Nino waited a few seconds to see if Adrien would respond, when he didn’t Nino continued, “Look, the company is now stable, you are surrounded by people you trust, maybe you can take a break and focus on yourself. You need to find yourself and trust me you won’t find him in a woman or at the bottom of a bottle.” 

“God, Nino, I feel so lost.”

“My advice, go home _alone,_ sleep _alone,_ and tomorrow is Saturday so sleep in.”

“Alone, I don’t know if I can.” Adrian didn’t what to admit it but part of the reason he had one-night stands was because he had trouble sleeping alone. The darkness was harder to fight when he laid in bed alone with nothing but his sober thoughts.

“You can.” Nino stood up and headed to the door. “I have to go, Alya wants me to buy her a pastry on my way home. See you later Adrien.”

“Bye Nino”

Adrien watched his door close behind his friend. Nino had made the biggest shift, a total 180 in Adrien’s eyes and yet Nino was happy. He didn’t regret the choices he had made. Adrien envied that, that ability to let go of the past to move forward. Adrien turned off his computer while he called his driver.

“Yes, please bring the car around. I’m heading home.” 


	2. The Past is Never that Far Behind

Adrien tried to sleep in like Nino had suggested, but at 8am he was awake and restless. He asked Leighann, who usually worked half the day on Saturday, to take the day off and made his way to the kitchen to make breakfast. Cooking was something he learn he like in his mid-20s. He was not the best cook, but he found it relaxed him in times of stress, and eventually his food became edible, great progress in his eyes.

As he cooked he could not help but hear Nino’s words play in his head. Adrien concluded he needed to let go of his past if he wanted to move forward. He had to stop hiding, and so he did the thing he hated doing the most.

He went to visit Gabriel Agreste.

Adrien looked at himself in the mirror after getting dressed and almost laughed out loud. He was wearing black jeans, a black shirt, and a black leather jacket, his black biker boots tying everything together. He looked like Cat Noir, fitting as he was about to face off his enemy. Adrien didn’t know when he began to think of his father as an enemy, but he felt like it was before Gabriel was revealed to be Hawkmoth.

His motorcycle was waiting for him by the front gate, and with one last look at the horizon he headed towards the prison.

\--------------------------------------

The minutes passed by in slow motion as Adrien waited for his father to come out. When Gabriel arrived Adrien noted he had not changed much. Sure Gabriel’s face looked older but not much had changed.

“Hello Adrien, to what do I owe the visit. Is it my Birthday? I must have forgotten.”

“I see you found a sense of humor, clearly prison can’t be all bad then.” Adrien’s voice was hard.

“I didn’t mean to offend you I am genuinely surprised by your visit son.”

“Don’t call me that.” Adrien was not going to admit he like it when Gabriel called him son. 

“I’m sorry, Adrien. Is there something I can help you with? I am assuming this is not a social visit. Is there a problem?”

“I don’t know.” Adrien answered. He was honestly at a loss for words, what was he supposed to say. He had not talked to his father in more than 10 years.

“Well start with, why _did_ you come?”

“I don’t know, to talk to you I guess?” Why had he come? He had a purpose but upon seeing his father he seemed to forget.

“What do you want to talk about?”

“Why did you do it?”

“Do what? You are going to have to be more specific.”

“Why did you place your own selfish wish before me?” Adrien was not sure where the question had come from, but he knew he needed an answer.

“Because I was hurting…” Gabriel was cut off by Adrien who was not done.

“Why did you raise me to be your shadow? Why did you try to keep me alone? Why did you make me just another you, just another Agreste?”

Gabriel waited a second to make sure Adrien had finished yelling. “I know you don’t understand but it is hard being a parent. I know that is not an excuse, but the truth is I did those things because I thought it was the right thing to do.”

“Ha, the right things to do. Because of you I have become a monster. A man with more demons than friends. A man who doesn’t care who he hurts with his self-destructive behavior.”

“I will not take responsibility for that. Yes, I agree I was hard on you growing up, especially after your mother died. I will even say that Adrien Agreste was a man of my making, but what you are now is not me. Cat Noir was all you. It’s not my fault you haven’t found out who Adrien is.”

“I am Adrien” Adrien insisted.

“No right now you are not Adrien. You are Cat Noir without the mask, and that is not Adrien. I think that Adrien is somewhere in-between.”

“Who are you to tell me that?! I don’t give a fuck who you think Adrien is!”

“Then why did you come here?”

“I don’t know! I have to go.” Adrian got up from the chair

“It was good to see you so- .. Adrian.” His voice was gentle.

Adrien hesitated for a second “It was good to see you too Gabriel” he had stopped calling Gabriel father years ago.

“Before you leave a have a question that might help you Adrien. I have not been a good father, I acknowledge that, but I would like to help. You seem to be lost; you don’t know who you are. So I ask you when the mask comes off _what is left_?”

Adrien walked out without another word. Gabriel was not a cruel man, and contrast to popular belief he loved his son, love for his family is what brought him here. He did not like to see his son in pain, but he knew there was nothing he could do. This was a problem his son would have to fix on his own.

Gabriel arrived back in his cell and look at the wall, which was filled with newspaper clippings of his son. His cell was big and clean, the best money could buy. Some might have thought it to be unfair, but he was rich, and besides, he never caused much physical harm. At least not harm that Ladybug had not reversed. So, in the end he got 30 years in a nice prison cell.

He sighed again as he looked at the photos of his son. His son that had single handedly save the family business and then proceeded to become the biggest playboy in France. He missed his son, but he knew he would probably never get to spend time with him again.

“I guess you didn’t tell him did you?” A voice asked from the shadows

“Why would I? This was the first time I saw him in person in many years. Why should I tell him?” Gabriel honestly asked.

“Shouldn’t the boy know his father is dying? Sir.”

“If what you told me is true, the last thing I need is him losing focus out there worrying about me. I don’t have the right to be a distraction.”

“But sir.” Nooru landed on Gabriel’s shoulder

“Nooru, you are a good friend. After everything I made you do, and still you stayed at my side. I wish I could tell him. I wish that when my moment came I would not be alone in this prison, but I dug my own grave. A war is approaching, and I will not be selfish. The truth is I could have been a better father. When my wife died I could have gotten closer to Adrien. I could have been there when he needed me, instead I wasted time trying to get back a life I could never have again. I wasted time trying to fix the family I thought was broken and neglected to see the family I still had left. I lost the right to be his father a long time ago.” Gabriel laid down on his bed “I just wish he knew how proud I am of him.” And with that he closed his eyes. Resigning himself to spend his last few months alone.

“He knows sir.” Was all Noor said before he laid next to Gabriel.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Marinette wanted to stay in bed all day, but if she didn’t get up and go pick up Alya she would never hear the end of it.

With a grunt she got up and got dressed. She was not that up to shopping, but Alya was right she needed to get her mind off of the present situation for a moment, this would be good for her.

When Marinette got to Alya’s house she only had to wait for a second before Alya came bouncing to the car door. Marinette smiled at her best friend; a woman that has never let life get her down.

“Let’s get moving girl, I don’t have all day. Plus these kids are pushing on my bladder so we better get to the stores soon.”

With that they drove off to find an adventure.

An adventure which was mostly buying clothes for Alya’s twins and waiting for Alya to pee, but Marinette didn’t mind. She was sitting on a bench waiting for Alya to come back from the bathroom when she hear someone calling her name.

“Marinette, long time no see.”

“Hey Chole, how have you been?” Marinette asked, while they had not always seen eye to eye they had buried the hatchet a long time ago.

“Perfect, why won’t I be?” Chole asked, but Marinette could sense the nervousness in her voice. “Anyway enough about me, how is my dress going Mari?”

“It’s going great Chole, I would say that by the end of the week we can have our first fitting.”

“Perfect, oh sorry I’m getting a call, see you later. Yes, daddy, no I say the yellow ones ugh.” And with that Chole walked away.

“Was that Chole?” Alya asked having returned from the bathroom.

“Yup.”

“Can you believe she is getting married in like two months?” Alya asked.

“Actually, I can. You know she has changed, sometimes it doesn’t seem like she has, but she has. Chole is a good person and she is happy. I’m glad she is, and I’m glad she asked me to make her wedding dress. Glad she trust me enough for that.” Marinette said with a sad smile.

“You are such a good person; you know that right girl? You deserve to be happy too.” Alya wrapped her arms around Marinette.

Marinette didn’t say anything, she just closed her eyes and imagined a life she was trying hard to stop hoping for.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Alya watches Marinette drive away from her window with a deep scowl on her face.

“Did you have a good day love?” Nino asked as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

“It was fine.” Nino tensed as he sensed his wife’s anger. “What happened Alya?”

“What happened?! What Happened?! What happened is that your best friend has his head so far up his own ass he is hurting my best friend.”

_Shit,_ Nino really should not have asked, but now it was too late. “So, what would you like us to do?”

“We are going to talk to him.”

That was how Nino found himself standing at Adrien’s front door with his pregnant wife, and to make is worse when Adrien opened the door he was holding a bottle of whiskey.

Alya’s eyes grew wide as she took the bottle away from Adrien and smashed it against the ground. “You have to be fucking joking Adrien Agreste!”

\-----------------------------------

Adrien needed a drink, that visit with Gabriel was a mistake. He was now feeling shittier than ever. He’d driven all over the city before going home, and now he sat staring at his wall for what seemed like forever. 

“Fuck it” Adrien grabbed the bottle of whiskey on the bar in his room and was about to pour himself a glass when he hear his doorbell ring. “Fuck me.” Adrien took a swig from the bottle as he went to see who was bothering him.

He opened the door and found Nino and Alya, who looked like she was about to murder him, on the other side.

“You have to be fucking joking Adrien Agreste!” was what Adrien heard as the bottle was taken from his hand and smashed on the ground.

“Alya.” Nino’s voice was soft, but it also held a warning in it.

Adrien sighed “Come in.” He figured that it would not be good if someone called the cops on them, and clearly this was not a friend visit.

“I cannot believe you are just sitting here getting drunk before you even head out to the club.”

“Who say I was heading out to the club?” Adrien asked as he sat down on his couch this was a talk he would rather be sitting for.

“Aren’t you?” Alya asked as she crossed her arms. She refused to sit choosing to stand in front of Adrien, Nino pulled up a chair there was nothing he could do but sit.

“No, if you must know I have had a long day…” Adrian’s justification was cut short by Alya.

“We have all had long days.”

“Then maybe we all need a drink, why don’t I get another bottle.” Adrien joked and started to get up but stopped when he saw Alya’s face.

“I am not playing Adrien.” Her voice was hard.

As much as Adrien liked to play around he was not in the mood today. He sighed and said “I went to visit Gabriel this morning and have spent the day staring at my roof so I needed something to keep me sane. If it makes you feel better I only took a swig before you smashed it.”

Alya‘s face soften at the mention of Gabriel. “Look Adrien,” Alya sat down next to Adrien, “I know you are having a hard time, but the reality is that you have been having a hard time for then past twenty years. It’s time for you to grow up. I am worried, we all are, because you are self-destructing, and we love you we don’t want to see you hurting anymore.”

Alya placed her hand on Adrien’s giving a gentle squeeze.

“I appreciate your concern and I am trying, but years of bad habits don’t go away in a day.” Adrien gave a sad smile that Alya returned. “Was the only reason you came to yell at me for drinking?”

“No, I came to talk about Marinette.” Adrien closed his eyes at that, he was not ready to hear whatever that was about.

“Can this please wait Alya?” Adrien pleaded.

“No it can’t. She is hurting, you are hurting her, and as her best friend I am asking you to stop.”

“She is hurting because she just ended her relationship with John.”

“Do you want to know why they ended?”

“Not really,” he whispered under his breath.

“He proposed and she said no.”

“What?!” Adrien must have heard wrong.

“She said no because of you. Because even after everything she still loves you.” There was an accusation in Alya’s voice, and Adrien didn’t know how to react.

“What do you want me to do?” He asked after a moment.

Alya looked Adrien in the eyes and said the one thing he knew he could not do, “Let her go.”

Even after everything he couldn’t do that. He was too selfish for that, too dependent, “Please Alya anything but that.”

“You both need to move on, if you really care about her, let her go, for both your sakes.” Alya said as she got up. “I need to pee, but when I get back we will be leaving.”

As Alya walked away she left a silence behind her. Adrien looked at Nino and after a moment, “Do you have anything to say? Any advice to give?”   
Nino thought for a moment. “You need to move forward. You need to be better for you. You need to let go of the past, and that might mean letting go of her, but only you can decide that.”

“I _can’t_ let her go; I love her.” Adrian’s voice was small and defeated.

“I know you love her, but that might not be enough. Letting her go doesn’t mean you will never have something; it just means you have to start again. It means you let go of expectations, and you allow for space. You move forward without fear of growing apart. And maybe you will grow apart or maybe you won’t; but losing her can’t be a reason not grow.” Nino go up and placed his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “You are my best friend, so I mean this with love, you need to find some inner peace, because what you are doing right not is killing yourself slowly. And I am tired of seeing that; we are all tired of seeing that. You need to do better, if not for yourself do it for us. Although I do hope you learn to fight for yourself one day.” There was a moment of silence before Nino spoke again. “You asked for my advice so here it is, talk to her.”

Alya returned and they said their goodbye. Adrien watched his friends leave from his front door, and as they disappeared he turned to the broken bottle on his steps. With a sigh he got a broom to clean up the mess. Nino’s words played in his mind, talk to her.

Adrien did not want to admit it, but he was scared. If he left it as it was everything would stay the same, but if they talked there was a chance that she would leave.

Although Nino had said he had to learn to not be afraid of losing Marinette. Alya had said he had to let her go. Adrian did not want to admit it but his friends made sense. He did have to let her go. Or as Nino said make space to grow accepting that growing apart was an option.

He wished he could just go out and bring a blond home, but that would not help, that never helped.

Adrien took out his phone and texted Marinette: _Hey can you come over tomorrow morning? I will make you breakfast._

And he waited.

And he waited.

And he waited.

And he almost went crazy.

Then finally she responded: _I will be there by 8._

It was short and devoid of feelings, but she was coming. Adrien didn’t know what he was going to say, but that was a problem for tomorrow morning. With that thought Adrien headed to his room, he needed to get sleep if he was going to wake up early enough to make breakfast. 


	3. When the mask comes off what is left?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New tags have been added.   
> Trigger Warning for violence.

Marinette stood at the door; she had a key but rang the doorbell. She let herself in every morning, but this felt different. She did not know why Adrien had asked her to come, it was probably business related, as seconds passed she felt silly. She had just grabbed her keys from her bag when the door opened and there stood Adrien Agreste.

```````````````````````````````````````````

Adrien had been too nervous to sleep but was able to get in a few hours before 6am. He showered and got ready before heading to the kitchen and began to make breakfast. 

It was something simple, but he was sure it would be good, at least he hoped it would be. It was nice to cook because he could focus on something that was not waiting for Marinette. Before long he heard the doorbell ring, and he looked up at the clock, 8 on the dot. Adrien placed the final touched on the food and headed towards the door. He took a deep breath before opening it.

They stood and stared at each other for a minute before Adrien came to his senses and stepped to the side to let Marinette in. He motioned for her to give him her bag. She thanked him and placed her keys in her pocket, which she realized had been in her hand after Adrien had already taken her bag.

Marinette didn’t know what she was expecting but it was not that. She stopped as she reached the dining room; the table was set for two and there was a flower vase as a center piece.

“Too much?” Adrien’s voice sounded small as he asked.

“No, I just didn’t think this was going so formal.” Marinette pointedly look at Adrien who was dressed like he was heading into the office.

“So too much, ha.” Adrien moved to pull a chair out for Marinette.

“It’s nice.” And as Adrien served them food she added “Nice you are awake so early in the morning.”

“I had too, I was making breakfast for my Lady Bug.” Adrien gave his signature tomcat smirk.

Marinette smiled at that, at least that felt familiar, and they began to eat.

They eat in relative silence except for some light banter. As they finished Adrien cleared this throat.

“So, I asked you here because I wanted to talk to you.” Adrien closed his eyes as he said his next words. “I went to visit my dad yesterday.”

Marinette held her tongue despite wanting to chastise Adrien, visiting his dad never did him any good, but that would only lead to a fight.

“He said something that made me think. He said I don’t know who I am, and maybe I don’t. When we found out who my father was I was lost. Everything in my life seemed like a lie, but that does not excuse what I did. Also, Alya came to tell me to let you go, but I don’t think I can do that. I have made a lot of mistakes in my life, but hurting you was the worst.” Adrien barely let himself stop to take a breath because he knew that if he stopped, he would not be able to start again.

“Alya told me something too.” Marinette interjected, she could tell where it was going, and she was not prepared. She was not ready to hear it, so she tried to stall. “She told me to stop pretending to be your wife.” She added a small laugh at the end.

Adrien’s eyes filled with an emotion Marinette could not describe, but in that moment, she had not attempted to decipher it. “Sleeping with Chole was a mistake. When I saw the hurt in your eyes Marinette it killed something inside of me. What you and I had was special and I fucked it up.”

Adrien got on his knees and tried to take a hold of her hand, but she snatched it away. “I’m Sorry, I did lo-”

“Don’t say it, please if you have ever cared about me then stop, don’t say it. We were just sleeping together, that’s all. We were having fun, and you were also having fun with her. The sex was good, but it meant nothing.”

Adrien closed his eyes as he heard the words he had said to her so many years before thrown back at him. He did not seem to be able to forget them, and as it seems neither had she.

“But if you finish your sentence and you say what I think you are going to say I will walk out that door and you will never see me again. Because if you loved me, if our relationship meant something to you, and you still slept with her then all you are saying is that our love was not enough. If our love was not enough then I will leave because there is no reason for me to stay.” Marinette could feel the tears forming in her eye, but she would not let them fall. She had stopped crying over Adrien a long time ago. In those months as Adrien threw in her face the fact that he could sleep with whoever he wanted. The taunts, the jokes, the comments about how easy she was. Things she was trying hard to not forgive, but something in Adrien’s eyes made it hard to do that. “If you want to have any kind of relationship in the future then don’t say it. I know it might be selfish of me to not hear you out. Maybe it is selfish of me to not let you get rid of your guilt, but don’t I get to be selfish? After everything don’t I get that?”

Adrien looked at the women he loves and could see all the pain he had caused. He wanted to scream into the heavens, he wanted to be mad, but most importantly he wanted Marinette to stop hurting. He had always felt guilt about sleeping with Chole, about his actions in the months that followed, but he never thought about how he would have to live with those decisions. In his mind one day he would be able to fix it. Although, he never said it he always thought he would be able to make it up to Marinette. He had been an idiot. He had been jealous when he had seen Marinette dancing with Luka that night, had seen how his eyes looked at Marinette, and something inside him broke. All the pain he had felt about everything in his life just came to the surface, so he took Chole home, the first of many mistakes. Mistakes that had cost him his happiness, maybe permanently. This was something he might not be able to fix. Alya and Nino’s words danced around in his head.

“I was an idiot”

Marinette gave a small laugh. “Finally, something we can agree on.” After a small pause she continued. “I think Alya is right. I think we have to stop our little show. If we keep pretending, then we can’t ever have something real.”

Adrien allowed himself to hope if just for a moment, “so can we try having something real?”

“How about we do this. I stop pretending to be your wife: I stop coming every morning, I stop getting you dressed, I stop bringing you breakfast, I stop packing your luggage every time you travel” She paused for a second as if she had lost the words. Adrien felt as if all the air had rushed out of his lungs. “And we start again, as friends. We give each other space. You get to discover who Adrien is, and I get to discover who Marinette is without Adrien. We take it from there and see where it goes. Who knows, maybe as we grow, we will realize we fit together better.” She took his hand as she finished speaking.

It was not a yes, but it was not a no. She had given a maybe, had allowed a possibility for a future together. It was hope and he was going to hang on to that as if his life depended on it.

It felt like time stopped as they stared into each other’s eyes. In that moment Adrien understood his father’s question: _When the mask falls what is left_ , and the answer is this.

They were two people without masks, and maybe for the first time they realized they were humans. They saw each other for who they really were, they saw the pain, the sadness, and the loneliness. They were both hurting, reaching for something they could hold on to as they fell. They were two people who needed time to heal.

That was what Marinette gave them, time to heal.

Adrian let out the breath he had held in for what felt like an eternity, “thank you.”

Marinette stood up and Adrien followed suit.

“The food was delicious, but I should go, I have to work on Chole’s wedding dress. I will see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow.” Adrien moved in to give her a hug.

It was not the world’s best hug, in fact, it might have been the most awkward, but it was enough for now. Adrien walked Marinette to the front door and waved at her as she drove away. Once she turned the corner he headed back to clean the kitchen.

It had not gone the way he had wanted it to go, but it had not been a complete disaster. In fact, it had gone the best it could have gone. She was giving him a chance. Maybe he was never going to get back what he had, but she was giving him a chance to stay in her life. She was giving him a chance to win her back, and he was not going to let her down again. He was not going to hurt her again.

He made sure to store the leftovers and was about to start on the dishes when he realized he had not handed Marinette her bag before she headed out. He ran to the closet and sure enough there was the bag. Marinette lived about a 10-minute drive away so she should be arriving to her house soon. Adrien decided he could wash the dishes later, he grabbed the bag and headed to his bike. He was sure if he hurried, he could make the drive in 5.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Marinette was not sure what she had been expecting, but that was not it. When she had gotten the text yesterday she stared at it for at least an hour before responding, but she was happy she had. Things were not fixed, not even a little, and there was still a part of her that did not want to be hurt by Adrien again. But overall, it was a sign that things could get better.

She arrived home, a small apartment on a nice street. John had always told her she need a bigger place, one with a studio, but she was happy here. Mr. Beaumont was holding the door for Mrs. Chastain, the women who lived next to Marinette. Mrs. Chastain struggled with her grocery bag, so Marinette rushed in to try and help, keys still in her hand.

“Ah, Marinette, you were out early today. How are you?” Mr. Beaumont was a nice man that was always interested in how people felt.

“I’m good, how about you?” Marinette asked as she walked through the door.

“Good my girl.” He tipped his hat as he walked away.

“Oh can I help you with that?” Marinette asked Mrs. Chastain.

“Here darling, help me with a bag.”

Marinette walked up the stairs and laughed at a story about Pierre the man who sold Mrs. Chastain the carrots. When they arrived at Mrs. Chastain’s door Marinette said her goodbye.

When she arrived at her door she knew something was wrong. First, she realized she forgot her bag, probably at Adrien’s, but second, and more importantly, her door was opened. She knew she did not leave it open; she was too paranoid to do that. Marinette slowly creeped into her apartment and closed the door behind her. Nothing seemed to be out of place. She locked her door and moved to the living room, and suddenly someone stood behind her. She froze as whoever this was wrapped their arms around her.

One arm went around her torso holding her arms to her side; the other came up to her neck.

The person behind her started laughing. Marinette was scared, more scared than she had been in years.

“Looks like a caught you.” Their voice was gravely, and Marinette could not tell if they were a woman or a man. “Well this was easy and boring. Here I though the great red bug would at least put up a fight.”

Marinette’s eyes grew wide. Whoever this person was they knew her identity, but that was impossible! Wasn’t it? 

She could not move, the hand around her waist was not tight yet she was unable to break the hold. The hand on her neck was gentle yet she found it hard to breath, and she knew it sounded crazy, but she felt something wrapping around her leg. And whatever it was kept moving higher up. She could not scream. 

The voice at her ear was soft and loving, “Look at you, such a beautiful woman you grew up to be.”

Why couldn’t she move! She felt tears as they streamed down her face out of frustration.

“The fact that I’m about to kill you almost makes me sad. Almost. Don’t worry Bug your death is going to bring the beginnings of a great world. A world where we will not have to live in the shadows”

Marinette takes a big breath, but her voice still comes out in a breathy whisper “Who are you?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Marinette flinched as the back of their hand stroked her face before it fell back on her neck.

Marinette tried to find her voice to ask their identity once again, but it got struck in her throat as she felt their lips on her neck.

“You are so beautiful; I wish I had more time but…” Marinette saw the shadow of a knife but was unable to stop it from getting jammed into her stomach “the job has to be done.”

While part of her brain was frozen with panic the other was working double time. She felt the knife leave her body, and she knew her chances of survival were lower now.

“Goodbye little Bug.” They said as they placed her face down on her floor and disappeared back into the shadows.

_Oh God I’m going to die_

She could not help but think about her parents, about Alya and Nino, about the conversation she had just had with Adrien, and another tear rolled down her face.

As Marinette closed her eyes she swore she heard Adrien’s voice calling her name.

\----------------------------------

When Adrien arrived at Marinette’s apartment building, he knew something was wrong. If you asked him about it later Adrian would tell you everything was too calm.

He was in luck as someone was leaving and he was able to get into the building. He ran up the stairs. “Marinette” he yelled as he got to her door. Something was very wrong; her apartment was too quiet. She said she was working on a dress. Marinette always played music when she was working.

He dug up the spare key in the potted plant by the door and opened the door. In-front of him laid the women he loved in a pool of her blood.

Adrian fell to his knees and cradled Marinette in his arms.

His screams had gained the attention of Marinette’s neighbors. Mrs. Chastain took out her phone and called the police.


	4. And the World Came Crashing Down

“Nino you’re driving so slowly” Alya complained.

“I am driving at the speed limit. Why are we going to the police station anyway?” Nino asked, he should have asked before they got into the car but Alya had been very insistent that they head out fast.

“I told you, I forgot my coffee mug on my desk.”

“Honey, we have other mugs in our house.” Nino tried ridiculously hard to not let too much desperation bleed into his voice.

“But that is my favorite mug.” Alya said matter of fact. Nino took one big breath and let it go, it was easier that way.

When they arrived at the station Alya told Nino he could stay in the car she was only going to be a few minutes anyway.

Alya walked into the building glad that Nino had not asked why she had taken her bag when she was only there for her mug. The truth was that she was going to take a file. She was not supposed to be working, but she would go insane if she does nothing at home. Her partner knew this and so did her boss, so they had found a few cold cases she could look at for a while.

She was not telling Nino because he didn’t want her to be working. Although Alya had to admit he had good reason, she tended to land in extremely dangerous situations.

“Hey Andre.” Alya said as she arrived at her partners desk.

“Here for your files?”

“Why else?”

Andre smiled at Alya and handed her the files. “What did you tell Nino?" 

“That I came for my favorite mug.” Alya said as she opened the file on the top.

“Nice.”

“Anything new happening around here?” Alya asked as she put the files in her bag.

“Nope. Nothing you need to be concern about.”

“Those are two different answer.”

“You should head out before Nino gets suspicious.” Andre said as he looked at his email.

“Fine.” Alya began to move but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Andre asked pointedly looking at the mug on her desk.

“Oh right, thanks” Alya grabbed the mug just as Nino rounded the corner.

“You ready Alya?” He asked. “Good morning Andre.” He added.

“Good Morning Nino, sorry for keeping Alya, I was catching her up on what she has missed the last few days.”

“That’s what I was worried about.” Nino placed his hand on Alya’s back “You ready honey?” He asked as Andre’s phone rang “Office Aubert. Stabbing where?”

Alya and Nino headed out, but Alya stopped walking as she heard Andre double checking the address. The mug fell from her hands and shattered as it hit the floor.

“Alya what’s wrong?” Nino asked panic in his voice.

“That’s Marinette’s address.” Alya’s voice shook.

Andre had meet Marinette a few times at Alya’s house parties liked her well enough, and so said “You guys can follow behind me, but don’t get in the way.” He knew Alya would have followed him anyway.

They ran out to their cars Alya’s favorite mug forgotten on the floor.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Adrien could not remember anything that happened after he saw Marinette on the floor. All he knew was that there was too much blood, and then she was in his arms.

He did not hear the police and paramedics come in, did not notice someone had tried to take Marinette until he felt the weight of her body leave his arms. In his panic he tried to hold on to her tighter which did not help the situation.

He struggled until they let him go, but when he tried to get up arms were around him again. He stopped struggling when he heard the voice of the person who held him.

“Adrien, stop.” Nino’s voice cut throw the fog in Adrien’s mind and just like that he started to cry. “It’s ok Adrien, she is going to be ok.”

Alya watched as her husband consoled Adrien and Marinette was taken away to the hospital. Time had stopped moving.

“Alya, sit down.” Andre said, “You need to calm down.”

“No, I have to contact her parents. I need to let them know. I need to help Adrien. I have to go with Marinette. I need to see how she is doing.”

“Alya, please.” Andre pleaded, “I have officers contacting her family, and Nino is taking care of Adrien. I will let Nino know where they are taking her, and you can go. I need to question people see what they know.”

“Adrien didn’t do it.” Alya was sure of that.

“I didn’t say he did, but you know I need to question everyone.” Andre helped Alya sit down, letting them come had been a bad idea.

“Ok, so what’s the story?” He asked one of the officers.

“Female victim, in her early 30s, stabbed. She was taken to hospital in critical condition. She was found by Mr. Agreste, but it was her neighbor that phoned it in. No sign of forced entry or of the weapon.”

Andre nodded to the officer and went to talk to Adrien. He had meet Adrien a few times too, he didn’t like him as much.

“Mr. Agreste, can we talk?” Nino had been able to move Adrien to a chair.

Adrien only nodded in responds.

“Can you tell me what happened?”

A new wave of tears came down Adrien’s face as he spoke, “We had breakfast at my house, and she forgot her purse, so I came to give it to her. But when I got here everything was so quiet, there should have been music.”

“Why?”

“Because she was supposed to be working on a dress, she always plays music when she is working. She is forgetful,” a smile played on his lips as he said that, “so she has a spare key in the potted plant I used that to get in, and then I saw her on the floor.”

“Did you see anyone inside?”

“No.”

“Anything else you can tell me?”

“No, she was just on the floor face down. There was so much blood,”

“Ok, thank you Mr. Agreste. If we need anything else I will contact you.” She had been faced down; Andre filed that knowledge away. He gave Nino the name of the hospital they had taken Marinette and watched them leave.

He walked to the door continue to question Marinette’s neighbors. “Mrs. Chastain can you tell me what happened?”

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Marinette’s parents sat in the hospital waiting room when they arrived. Alya ran to them, “How is she, do you know?” Alya asked.

“She is in surgery that’s all we know.” Tom answered.

“Oh Adrien are you ok?” Sabine asked as she inspected the bloody mess in front of her.

“Were you there when it happened?” Tom voice held an accusation, Tom was not Adrien’s biggest fan.

“No, but I found her.” His voice sounded dead. Sabine gave him a hug, despite everything that had happened she knew Adrien cared for Marinette, and most importantly they were all hurting right then. There was no use in petty fighting when they were all worried about Marinette.

And so they sat and waited.

And waited.

And waited for what seemed like hours.

And then they waited some more.

At some point Nino left to get Adrien a change of clothes and to get everyone food. When he arrived back they all eat because they knew they had. Adrien changed and washed Marinette’s blood off his hands. He felt empty, and as he sat back down to wait he thought that if he lost her he would lose everything.

He does not know how long it takes for a doctor to tell them what happened, but the breath of relief when he hears that she is not in danger is lifesaving.

They are allowed to go in and see her. Even as she laid there, pale with all the tubes she is beautiful Adrien thought as he walked into her room. Sabine and Tom rush to her side, but Adrien stayed back. He didn’t want to intrude in that moment, he was Marinette’s friend nothing more. He knew she was safe and for now that was all that mattered.

Now he could think, about the sick fuck that did this. Adrien was going to find them and if he got the chance he would kill them.

“Adrien, dear you should go home.” Sabine said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

“I don’t think I can.” Was his response. At that Sabine smiled “Well, then get comfortable this might be a long night.

And it was, but it was worth it because he was there when she opened her eyes the next day.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Marinette’s first thought was everything is too bright. Memories rushed back, and she had to wonder if she was dead, maybe this was heaven. But then hear the heart monitor and turned her head to see Adrien’s face. She was alive tears began to stream down her face.

“Are you in pain?” Adrien asked face full of concern.

“No, I’m happy. I really thought I was going to die.”

Adrien was about to say something when Sabine and Tom came back into the room and ran to her side.

The day passed in a blurred for Marinette. A flurry of doctors and nurse came in making sure she was healing properly. Then the detective came to ask questions. She knew him, his name was Andre, he was Alya’s partner.

“Hello Marinette, how are you feeling?” He asked.

“As good as ever.”

“That’s good, can I ask you a few questions?”

Marinette nodded her head before voicing a small “sure.”

“Do you remember what happened?”

“I was coming home from Adrien’s house, I realize I had forgotten my purse, but I had my keys, so I was fine. But I didn’t need them. The door was already unlocked.”

“Did you leave the door unlocked before you left?”

“Maybe, I don’t think so, but maybe.”

“And then what happened?”

“I walked in and someone grabbed me from behind. Then they stabbed me, it all happened so fast.”

“Did they say anything?”

“Yes, but I don’t remember what it was.” She lied.

“Was it a women or a man’s voice?”

“I couldn’t tell, but it was raspy, gravely.”

“Is there anything else you remember.”

“No, I’m sorry.”

“That’s ok, don’t be sorry. I will let you rest, here is my card with my number. If you remember something else let me know.”

With that Andre walked out, this was getting weirder by the minute he thought.

Adrien, who had been standing outside, walked in as he saw Andre leave.

“The flowers are nice did you bring them.” Marinette asked as she looked at the flowers next to her bed.

“No. Chloe brought them this morning.” Adrien sat down next to her. Marinette had sent her parents home to rest an hour ago, but she had not tried with him, she knew he wouldn’t listen.

“That was nice of her.”

“Yeah.”

Marinette was deep in thought when suddenly she said, “Adrien make sure no one is near and close the door.”

Adrien thought it was weird but did as he was told.

“I am about to tell you something, but you have to promise me you will not tell anyone. Do you promise?” Marinette’s voice a whisper

“I promise.” Adrien answered.

“I know you were standing outside and heard what I told the detective. That was a lie. Well not all of it. The part about not remembering what they said that was a lie.”

“Why did you lie?”

“Because they knew who I was.”

“I am not following.”

“They called me _red bug_.” 

“What? Are you sure?”

“Yes, they said that they thought I would be more of fight since I was the red bug. That they had to kill me for something important to happen. It was weird. They had an arm around my torso and another on my neck, but I know I felt something like a tail moving around my leg. I know it sounds crazy but,” She paused as she took a breath before continuing. “The box was lost when he died, and we don’t know where it ended up.”

Adrien could not believe what he was hearing, or maybe he didn’t want to believe. Master Fu had died shortly after they had defeated Hawkmoth, another devastating blow in his life, and the box with twelve of the miraculous had disappeared. He had been naïve to think that they had gone to another guardian. He knew that they would turn up eventually, but he had not thought he would still be here when that happened. But maybe there was another explanation there had to be.

“You think I’m crazy.” Marinette concluded when Adrien did not respond.

“No, I don’t think you’re crazy. I just think that we can’t jump to conclusions at least not right away. You need to rest. I will poke around see what the police found. I am sure Alya is staying well informed. And if it turns out that you are right then we will make a plan. We’re a team princess.”

Marinette smile and let Adrien take her hand. Although she might not admit to anyone having him there made her feel safe.

After all Cat Noir will always protect Ladybug.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Marinette sat and stared out the window as her parents talked to the doctor. At that point she really wanted to go home. She could feel Adrien’s hand on her arm. He had refused to leave her side in the past 48 hours, and she was not sure how she felt about that.

“Will our daughter be able to leave soon?” Sabine asked. At that question Marinette turned to pay attention she wanted to know the answer to that too.

“Yes, she is recovering and should be getting discharge later today, but she should still take it easy.” He turned to Marinette and added, “I would recommend that you take some time off. You will also need to come back in a week so we can see how the wound is healing. I will be back in a few hours, if you have any questions do not hesitate to ask.” The doctor smiled at her before leaving the room.

“Hear that honey you will be able to leave soon. Your mother and I will go pick somethings up from your house, anything you would like to have?” Marinette blinked at her father’s words.

“What?”

“You are going to be coming home with us Marinette.” Tom said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“No, I am not.” Marinette loved her parents, but she was not going to move back with them. She had a life she need to get back to, plus she needed to investigate her theory which required privacy.

“Marinette.” Her father’s voice was soft but held a warning. “The doctor said you needed to take it easy, and that you needed a break from work.”

“Well, I am sorry I can’t do that.”

“Why not?” Adrien asked from her side. His hands went up as Marinette turned to glare at him. “I was just asking; you can take a break from work. I know we are busy, but your team can take care of everything for a few weeks. The expo in London is in two weeks, but they can take care of the heavy lifting.” He added.

“See.” Tom motioned to Adrien, “your boss just said you could take a break.”

“Dad, I have a lot of work. I heard what Adrien said but I do have other work. I have a few private jobs, like Chole’s wedding dress. Dad, I love you, but I am an adult. I get to make these decisions on my own.” Marinette did not want to hurt her parents, but she needed her space, especially since she was going to be working on things she did not want them to ask about.

Sensing the tension in the room Sabine had stated, “Tom and I will go get you lunch while you think about it honey.” With that they were gone.

“You can stay with me.” Marinette turned to Adrien as those words left his mouth. “I mean if you wants to work you can I have everything you would need in my house. Plus I can hire a staff to take care of you if you need that.”

There was something in his voice that made her hesitate. They had just agreed to start over as just friend and now he was asking her to move in. It would be temporary but still.

“I don’t know if that is the best idea given everything.”

“I will give you space I promise. The house is big enough for that.”

Part of her wanted to say no, but there was a voice in her head telling her it was the best option. It would grant her privacy, and it would give her a workspace. She also had to admit to herself that she was afraid of going back to her apartment. She would not tell him, but the idea of staying with Adrien made her feel save.

Her parents were not happy when they got back and heard her decision, but they gave in. That is to say that her father was not happy, but he would get over it.

Adrien had finally left to get everything ready; he had called Nino and Alya so they could help move Marinette’s things into his house.

Sabine had stepped out for a moment and Tom used the privacy to ask Marinette. “Are you sure? About moving in with Adrien.”

“Dad, I am not moving in. I am staying with him for a few weeks so that I can have help while the wound heals and still have a place to do my job.”

“I am not an idiot; I see the way he looks at you. The way you look at him. I mean he refused to leave your side this whole time. You and John just ended, and I know that you have always had a complicated relationship with Adrien. I also know that he broke your heart, I don’t know the details and I don’t need them, I just don’t what him to hurt you again.”

Marinette took her dad’s hand in hers. “I know, you love me and don’t want me to hurt. But I am an adult. You are right my relationship with Adrien is complicate, but we are working on it. John and I did just break up but to be honest I knew it was going to end soon. If he had not been moving back to America now we would have still only lasted another month.” Marinette did not realize how true those words were until they had already left her. She had loved John, she still loved him, but she was not in love and she had begun to feel like she was only playing the part of the good girlfriend with him.

“I trust you Marinette, so I will trust Adrien too but if he steps one toe out of line that will be the end.”

“I will let him know.” Marinette said as she gave her father a hug.


End file.
